Domestic Dracula
by Kozmonaut Bezdomny
Summary: (AU) Van Helsing különleges háziállatot kap ajándékba. De vajon hogy jön ki egymással a tudós professzor és a morális kérdéseket sajátosan értelmező albérlője? (Készült: 2013-ban.) Ugyan könyvalapú, de Drakulát és Van Helsinget a Hammer filmek alapján érdemes elképzelni (Christopher Lee és Peter Cushing), Renfieldet pedig Dwight Frye-ként (1931-es filmváltozat).


1.

Whitstable egyszerű angol kisváros volt az ország délkeleti részében. Itt élt Abraham Van Helsing, tudós, orvos, professzor, néhanapján feltaláló és még sok minden más, szerény háztartásával, magányosan. A háztartása is tulajdonképpen csak egy alkalmazottból állott, és az sem volt „teljes értékű" embernek nevezhető. Mondjuk úgy, megvoltak a maga bogarai. Mr Renfield persze tökéletesen elláta a feladatait (kertészkedett, takarított, és meglepően ügyesen szerelt), de mint beszélgetőtárs, nem sokat ért. Így hát ha Van Helsing társaságra vágyott, kénytelen volt a szomszédját felkeresni, egy bizonyos Jonathan Harkert, aki ügyvédként dolgozott, és akinek a neje nagyon finom meggyespitét tudott sütni. De ez csak afféle „jószomszédi" barátság volt, tele kölcsönös udvariaskodással, és Van Helsing minden vendégeskedés után elhatározta, hogy többet nem megy vendégségbe.

Jonathan és Mina látták a professzor nagy magányát, és segíteni szerettek volna, csak nem tudták, hogyan. Míg egy este Mina fejében szikraként villant fel az ötlet.

\- Egy háziállat! - kiálltott diadalmasan, hogy férje kezéből majdnem kiesett a leveseskanál.

\- Hogy mi? - kérdezte türelmesen.

\- Megvan a megoldás! - lelkendezett Mina. - Mr Van Helsingnek egy háziállatra van szüksége.

Jonathan csak a fejét csóválta.

\- Ugyan, Mina, ezt te sem gondolod komolyan.

\- Miért ne? - erősködött az asszony. - Te magad mondtad, hogy társaság kell neki, az embereket viszont azon a bolond Renfielden kívűl nem tűri meg maga körül. Egy kis házikedvenc biztosan feldobná, lenne kit gondoznia, etenie...

Végül másnap Mr Harker ellátogatott a kisállat-kereskedésbe. Mina gyanakodva nézegette az elhozott állatot.

\- Hát, tudod, drágám, nem pont ilyen kisállatra gondoltam.

\- Most mit tegyek, ez volt a legolcsóbb. Ami azt illeti, szinte utánam hajították. És szerintem egészen aranyos is tud lenni, ha úgy áll hozzá az ember. - Az egyik ujját bedugta a rácsok között. - Ugye aranyos is tudsz lenni, te... ó, te kis rohadék! Megharapott a dög!

\- Mindegy, ha már megvetted, adjuk is oda neki - sóhajtott Mina, és csípőre tette a kezét. - Nálunk biztos nem maradhat.

...

\- Nem, Renfield, tedd le szépen. Már kaptál rendes vacsorát, azt etted volna inkább meg.

Van Helsing szigorú atyai tekintetére a nevezett egészen elszontyolodott, és könyörögve nézett fel gazdájára. Aztán nagy nehezen, duzzogva szétnyitotta a markát, és a légy zizegve kiröppent a tenyeréből. Renfield még nyöszörgött egy sort, aztán elvonult a sarokba.

Van Helsing felsóhajtott. Bizony nehéz volt egy olyan alkalmazottal, akit állandóan meg kellett nevelnie az étkezési problémái miatt, dehát a professzor már erre volt kárhoztatva. Már épp azon gondolkozott, hogy több gondja van vele, mint amennyi haszna válik belőle, és talán ki kéne adnia az útját, amikor hirtelen megszólalt a csengő.

\- Renfield! - kiáltotta, aztán meggondolta magát. - Hagyd, majd én kinyitom. - _Még csak az kéne, hogy egy félkegyelműről ítéljék meg a házat._

Az ajtóban Jonathan Harker állt, kezében egy nagydarab, fekete vászonnal letakart valamivel, arcán egy jókora kedves-szomszédi vigyorral felszerelkezve.

\- Á, Mr Harker, minek köszönhetem a látogatását? - kérdezte Van Helsing, de öröm helyett inkább csak elnyúzottság sugárzott róla.

\- Ajándékot hoztam! - vigyorgott tovább a másik. Ma egyiküknek se ment az udvariaskodás.

\- És mi ez?

\- Egy házikedvenc. Minával úgy gondoltuk, jól jönne önnek valami társaság.

\- Igazán kedves Önöktől, de nem tartok állatokat, elég nekem az, amit Renfield összefogdoz a kertben.

\- Ó, de ez egy nagyon szerethető jószág, majd meglátja! Na szép estét! - Ezzel a professzor kezébe nyomta a ketrecet, és már ott sem volt.

Nem volt mit tenni, Van Helsing kénytelen volt bevinni az ajándékát. Elvégre mégse dobhatta ki a szerencsétlen állatot! Szépen felállította a ketrecet az ebédlőasztalra. Elég siralmasan festett a sehogy sem álló fekete maszlaggal a tetején, de a professzor kíváncsi is volt.

\- Na lássuk, mi vagy te. - És lerántotta a vásznat. Egy nagy, fekete denevér repült sipongva a ketrecnek, hogy Van helsing kénytelen volt hátrahőkölni, szárnyaival össze-vissza csapkodva a kijáratot kereste, és hatalmas zajt csapott. Renfield, aki eddig csendesen elüldögélt a sarokban, most először tanúsított kíváncsiságot a ketrec iránt, és le sem vette szemét a denevérről.

\- Hát így elsőre nem vagy épp barátságos - mondta Van Helsing. A ketrecet vizsgálva észrevette, hogy adtak leírást is a házikedvenchez.

"Myotis draculae, Közép-Kelet-Európában, főként Erdélyben őshonos denevérfaj. Vigyázat, harap! Ne tegye ki közvetlen napfénynek és kerülje a nyílt láng használatát."

\- A nyílt láng használatát? Ki az az elvetemült, aki fel akarna gyújtani egy denevért? Hát ettől nem lettünk sokkal okosabbak... Renfield, te meg mit csinálsz itt?!

Renfield arcát a ketrecnek nyomva, megbabonázva nézte a denevért, és egy mukott sem szólt.

\- Nem, Renfield, azt már nem, eszedbe ne jusson! Ez itt - bökött a ketrecre Van Helsing - mostantól a család része, ergó nem bántjuk, verstehst du? Mégiscsak ajándékba kaptam - gondolkodott el. - Nekem kell érte felelősséget vállalnom.

Ezzel fel is vitte a saját szobájába, ami valamivel Renfield-mentesebb környezetnek számított. A ketrec az íróasztala sarkán kapott helyett, nem sokkal az ablak alatt. Nézte, nézte Van Helsing az újdonsült szobatársát, aki fekete gombszemekkel pislogott vissza rá, és azon gondolkodott, hogy most mit csináljon vele. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy talán meg kéne etetnie. Az ám, de mivel? Fel is hívta Harkert.

\- Igen, én vagyok, kedves szomszéd. Amúgy mit is eszik ez az állat? Nem, még nem dobtam ki. Szóval mit adjak neki? Hogy, ez biztos? És vissza fog jönni? Rendben.

Van Helsing ezután hezitálva megállt a ketrec előtt.

\- Na mit szólsz Drac, kiengedjelek? - Így nevezte el, mert a tudományos neve túl hosszúnak bizonyult. - Már lement a nap, úgyhogy semmi bajod nem lesz, de vissza fogsz jönni?

Drac némán nézte gazdáját, és pislogott egyet.

\- Jó, legyen. De vigyázz Renfielddel - sóhajtott, és kinyitotta a ketrec ajtaját. A denevér óvatosan körbenézett, kikémlelt, aztán párat körözött a szobában, végül kirepült az ablakon.

 _Ezt se látom többet_ , gondolta Van Helsing.

...

Rosszul gondolta. Másnap reggel, amikor felébredt, a denevér ott volt a ketrecében, elégedett arccal csüngött fejjel lefelé a rácsokról, és békésen aludt. Így, hatalmas bőrszárnyait összehajtva magán egészen kicsinek tűnt. Van Helsing azért a biztonság kedvéért becsukta a ketrecajtót (úgy látta, a zaj hallatára a denevér mintha összeráncolta volna a homlokát, de biztos csak képzelődött), és lement reggelizni.

Renfield ma kifejezetten vidámnak tűnt, bár ez az ő esetében általában némi aggodalomra adott okot.

Ami azt illeti, nagyon is nyugtalanítóan vigyorgott a világba.

\- Mit nyeltél le már megint, te megveszekedett? - kérdezte rezignáltan Van Helsing.

\- Én? Hogy én? Semmit! Abszurd a feltételezés is! - válaszolt szinte felháborodva az alkalmazott, kezét a mellkasára téve, az őrültek azon jellegzetes hanglejtésével, amivel olyan jól tudják imitálni az épelméjűséget.

\- Semmi bogár? Semmi pók? - gyanakodott tovább Van Helsing.

\- Bogár?! Pók?! Pfúj! Ki akarna bogarakat meg pókokat enni, ez gusztustalan!

\- Ó rendben, ha így állunk... - nyugodott meg aztán, és tovább kortyolta a kávéját.

\- Hanem a patkányok...

És sikerült kiköpnie.

\- Mi?! Honnan szalajtottad ezt már megint?!

\- Nem én, hanem a Mes... szóval meséltem tegnap magamnak, nem más, csakis én, hogy mi lenne, ha kapnék igazi életeket, csak kicsiket, mint a finom patkányok, ezernyi, milliónyi patkány, és az enyémek lennének, egytől egyig hamm! véres pici életkéjüket kiszívnám, hmmm, nagyon finomak! - és hisztérikusan nevetett és vigyorgott mint az eszelős (mert hát az volt), hogy Van Helsingnek elment az étvágya a reggelitől.

Hogy kicsit kiszellőztesse ezek után a fejét, elment biciklizni (és ha már elment, hát beugrott a boltba is, hisz otthon fogyóban volt a zöldség). Vajon mi ment már megint szegény szolgálója agyára? Egyre aggasztóbb kezd lenni, ha így folytatja, maholnap majd embereket követel! Lehet, hogy mégis be kéne utalnia őt a szanatóriumba? Van is egy jó ismerőse, aki vezet egyet, nem is olyan messze, talán majd beszél vele. De addig is...

...

\- Renfield, mit keresel te a szobámban? Ide tilos belépned!

\- De a Mester azt mondta, hogy nyissam ki a ketrecajtót, mert nem bírja a bezártságot...

\- Milyen Mes... mi, a denevér? - Van Helsing az állatra nézett, de az, úgy tűnt, békésen alszik, jó nagyokat szuszogva. Az asztalnak ez a sarka kifejezetten miatta árnyékban lett hagyva. Renfield értetlenül nézett.

Van Helsing felsóhajtott.

\- Na most figyelj ide jól, Renfield - mondta apaian, kezét a szolga vállára tette, és a ketrecre mutatott. - A denevér egy állat, és az állatok nem beszélnek. És főként nem érzik magukat bezárva, amikor alszanak. Ez csak az épsége miatt szükséges, nehogy ki találjon szökni napközben, és valami baja legyen a napon. Érted már?

\- De a Mester...

\- Nincs semmi Mester, ez csak egy egyszerű denevér, Renfield. Denevér.

Ám Van Helsing is kezdett elbizonytalanodni, és ez nagyon rossz érzés volt. Az eset szöget ütött a fejébe, és nem hagyta nyugodni. Este, amikor kiengedte a denevért éjszakai vadászatára, az mintha rákacsintott volna. A professzor megdörzsölte a szemét, de mire újra felnézett, Drac már nem volt ott. Biztos, hogy csak a szeme káprázott, de sokáig mégsem bírt elaludni. Van valami ebben a denevérben, valami nyugtalanító, főleg, amikor az emberre néz. Olyan kérdések fogalmazódnak meg tőle a fejében, hogy vajon gondolkodik-e a denevér? És vajon min? Milyen fokú intelligenciával bírhat egy állat, és vajon lehetséges-e, hogy ezt átlépje?

Sokáig gondolkodott ezeken és ilyesféle kérdéseken Van Helsing, és észre sem vette, hogy lassan hajnalodik. Nagyot nyújtózott, most már aludni kéne, gondolta, amikor meghallotta az ismerős szárnycsapkodást. Drac tért vissza a körútjáról. Van Helsing, tán ő sem tudja, miért, gyorsan alvást színlelt, és csak hunyorogva lesett ki a pillái alól. Nem akarta elhinni, amit ekkor látott. A denevér tekintete vörösen csillant, szája két oldalán vékony csíkban folyt le a vér. Nagyokat csapkodott a szobában szárnyaival, és egyszer olyan közel repült Van Helsinghez, hogy az kénytelen volt becsukni a szemét. Hát ilyen az, amikor kezdünk félni a háziállatunktól.

...

Tanulva az előző napokból, jó darabig nem engedte ki a denevért. Sokáig gondolkodott azon, mit is adhatna neki enni, míg végül egyik este, vacsora után vitt fel a maradék sültcsirkéből, pár darabkát beszórt a ketrecen, és nézte, mi történik. A denevér értetlenül felvonta nemlétező szemöldökét, és szemrehányóan nézett Van Helsingre.

\- Sajnálom, Drac - mondta szinte védekezőn a professzor. - Ma ez van. Nem engedlek ki, amíg meg nem tanulsz viselkedni. Mégis milyen állatokat bántottál, he? Láttam ám a vért a szád szélén!

A denevér először dühösnek látszott, de aztán elszontyolodott. Gombszemeit hatalmasra meresztve, ártatlanul nézett a doktorra.

\- Neeem, ne nézz így! Nem jöhetsz ki! - Van Helsing szigorúnak akart látszani, de aztán valahogy elbizonytalanodott. Hát állatkínzásnak számít ez? Elég szűkösnek tűnik ez a ketrec. És mi lesz, ha nem eszi meg a csirkét, itt fog éhenpusztulni, és miatta!

\- Na jó, de csak egy egészen picit. - Talán egy kis sétarepülésből nem lesz baj.

A kalitkaajtó nagyot kattant, és lassan, nyikorogva kinyílt. Van Helsing mindenre számított, csak arra nem, ami eztán történt.

\- Na végre - szólalt meg mogorva, mély hangon a pici denevér, szárnyain ügyetlenül kimászott a ketrecből, és az első szárnycsapásából nagy nyújtózás lett, ahogy emberré változott. Jóval magasabb volt, mint Van Helsing, tetőtől talpig feketét viselt és vörös bélésű köpenyt, ami egy pillanatig még denevérszárnyaira emlékeztetett.

A professzor erre nem tudott mit reagálni.

A denevér – most már ember, vagy olyasmi - kényelmesen, lassan kiropogtatta a hátát, és tovább zsörtölődött.

\- Már azt hittem, soha nem enged ki - mondta. - Az éhségnél már sokkal elviselhetetlenebb volt, hogy nem tudok visszaváltozni, azért a denevérbőr se kényelmes hosszútávon! Apropó éhség... - Csak most mérte végig a sóbálvánnyá merevedett Van Helsinget, aki kezdett magához térni a döbbenettől. Ő is végigmérte a jövevényt.

\- Ki a fene maga, és mit keresett a denevérketrecben?!

Az idegen sértetten húzta ki magát.

\- Kikérem magamnak ezt a hangnemet, a nevem Drakula gróf, ön pedig minden bizonnyal abban a tévhitben élt az elmúlt napokban, hogy a háziállata vagyok. Tudatlansága miatt most még elnézem az értékelhetetlen bánásmódot, bár meg kell jegyeznem, hogy a szolgája, az a hogyishívják, Renfield, rögtön felismerte mibenlétem.

\- A Mester... - eszmélt rá Van Helsing, miről is beszélt Renfield.

\- Nos, igen, ez a megszólítás már jobban tetszik. - Hosszú, hegyes körmeit nézegette. A professzornak kezdett elege lenni felfuvalkodottságából.

\- Na ide figyeljen, Mr Drakula, vagy hogy hívják, háziállat vagy sem, ajándékba kaptam, és nálam lakik, márpedig az én házamban első számú szabály, hogy nem bántunk másokat!

\- Ahhoz képest a kedves szolgája elég sok rovarat kipusztított.

\- Renfield kicsit gyengeelméjű, el kell neki nézni. Maga viszont normális, legalábbis feltételezem. Pár napja pedig véres szájjal jött haza!

\- Nekirepültem egy villanyoszlopnak. Nagyon rossz itt a közvilágítás.

\- A denevérek nem a fény alapján tájékozódnak - nézett rá komolyan Van Helsing. - Ha itt akar lakni, alkalmazkodnia kell a szabályokhoz, különben egykettőre a szabad ég alatt találja magát.

\- Nem lehet ilyen kegyetlen! - ráncolta a homlokát Drakula. - A napon elpusztulok!

\- Keressen egy barlangot, mint minden rendes denevér - vonta meg a vállát Van Helsing, ami a grófot végképp feldühítette.

\- Mondtam már, hogy nem vagyok devenér, a nevem Drakula. Ősi erdélyi családból származom, a lelkem igazán csak ezeréves, tömör kastélyfalak setétje közt nyughatik, nemhogy barlangban!

\- Ahhoz képest egy ketrecben lakik – nyugtázta Van Helsing.

Drakula felsóhajtott.

\- Igen, ez viszont az én hibám. Nem voltam elég figyelmes. - A professzor kiváncsian nézett rá, ő pedig folytatta. - Éppen szokásos éjszakai vadásztúrámon voltam Erdély gyönyörű bércei közt (a mai világban egyre nehezebb olyan kis zugot találni, ahová még nem tört be a modern civilizáció mocska, minden zajával, villódzó fényeivel és szemetével, úgyhogy ez a kastélyom melletti erdőség volt az utolsó menedékem, a benne eldugott néhány csendes falu az utolsó reményem), szóval épp kint repültem csendesen, amikor elfogtak. Angolok voltak, a maga kedves honfitársai, egzotikus állatokra vadásztak, hogy itt majd eladják őket... Drága kastélyom pedig most ott áll üresen, felügyelet nélkül, ha a köznép még fel nem gyújtotta... - Reménytelenségében az ágy szélére rogyott, s arcát a kezébe temette.

De Van Helsingre nem lehetett ilyen könnyen hatni mindenféle mendemondával.

\- Rendben, tegyük fel, hogy elhiszem a történetét. Itt akkor sem maradhat, minthogy valójában nem állat, nem én fogom eltartani.

\- Nem is kell eltartania, csak nappali pihenőhelyre van szükségem, az élelmet megszerzem magam!

\- ...És mit is eszik pontosan?

\- Ó, csak kis, alsóbbrendű élőlényeket... - Drakula zavartan félrenézett és megköszörülte a torkát.

Van Helsing, bár voltak még fenntartásai, egyelőre megelégedett ennyivel. De azért kíváncsi lett volna rá, mik is azok az alsóbbrendű élőlények.

* * *

Jegyzet: eredetileg a Jellybottys 'Peter Cushing Lives in Whitstable' c. száma inspirálta e műremeket.


End file.
